Tus ojos de oro
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando mencionan la palabra Ninfa. Ternura. Protección. Naturaleza. Nunca imaginas nada desagradable. Algunos dicen que ella vive en la montaña. Otros que los que van e investigan nunca vuelven. Pero lo que nadie nunca ha dicho es que ella sea real.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha: "Hazme el amor"

Bueeeeeeno, esto es para un reto (como ya dije XD) espero que les guste y una disculpa a quienes leen "Cuarzo azul" pronto actualizaré.

Tus ojos de oro

Prólogo

Cuenta una leyenda que en la montaña Yamaha vive refugiada un espíritu desconsolad, que si alguien osa profanar su montaña desatará una furia extenuante sobre aquel desdichado ser.

Muchas son las personas que han intentado descifrar aquel enigma, la misma cantidad nunca vuelve. Su montaña está maldita, todo aquello que toca perecerá, o al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban, y como nadie se atrevía ya a ir en pos de las respuestas, seguían especulando con respecto a lo que sea que ocurriese en esa montaña, pero nadie nunca predijo que cinco chicos irían solamente para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, mordiendo el anzuelo profundamente…

Capítulo I

Era un día nublado y lluvioso cuando Inuyasha y compañía habían decidido comenzar su empresa. Según sus compañeros de colegio aquel lugar estaba maldito, y qué mejor que ir de excursión para averiguar tal cosa. Ellos tenían una reputación extraña de alguna forma, todos sus amigos, exceptuando a Sango, podían ver cosas que los demás no, y eso les valía la fama que tenían: de locos y charlatanes. Por eso iban a la montaña, para probarles que no eran nada de lo que se les acusaba y que ellos no decían más que la verdad.

Eligieron aquella montaña precisamente porque era de la que más se hablaba, que si se había perdido un viajero, que si habían encontrado un cadáver. Ellos realmente no pensaban que se pudiera tratar precisamente de un fantasma, bien podría ser un psicópata asesino el autor de aquellos crímenes, pero como a las personas les gusta pensar en razones inexplicables inmediatamente desechaban esa idea.

Inuyasha iba conduciendo el carruaje por ese camino imposible a la montaña, sorteando toda clase de obstáculos, entre ellos un arroyo ridículamente pequeño. Miroku le dijo que tendrían que buscar otro camino por el cual regresar ya que ese estaría bloqueado por el arroyo ya crecido gracias a la lluvia, pero él no le hizo caso y lo calificó de paranoico.

—Inuyasha, si sigues conduciendo de esa manera harás que nos matemos todos—riñó desde el interior de la carroza Sango intentando sostener firmemente a los pequeños Shippo y Kagome en su regazo.

Miroku opinó lo mismo, aferrándose con todo del asiento de terciopelo raído de la carroza.

Inuyasha los ignoró al igual que las quejas de los más pequeños, empecinado en llegar antes de que la lluvia estropease todo el terreno donde pudieran acampar.

Finalmente llegaron e Inuyasha fue el primero en salir de un salto de la carroza, cayendo sobre un charco de agua sucia y lodo.

Los demás salieron, atolondrados y sobándose partes del cuerpo que ni siquiera sabían que existían, con unas enormes e indefinidas ganas de moler a golpes a Inuyasha.

—Deberíamos comenzar a instalar la hoguera, comienzo a sentir hambre—comentó Inuyasha, estirándose. Los demás se miraron entre sí, porque ese comentario significaba que ellos tenían que hacer eso.

Después de que reunieran la leña que ellos mismos traían y encendieran un pequeño fuego, se dedicaron a asar un poco de carne.

Kagome y Shippo jugaban lejos de la lumbre, porque Sango los había regaño diciéndoles que podrían quemarse. Ella estaba enojada porque no quería llevarlos, pero su madre había insistido, porque sus hermanos menores siempre habían sido neciamente dependientes de ella para muchas cosas, y una de ellas era dormir, ninguno de los dos podía dormir si Sango no estaba a su lado. Otro caso era Kohaku, pero él no había ido con ellos porque tenía que estudiar.

—Nosotros también podemos hacer algo, quizás buscar un lugar donde lavarnos las manos—comentó Shippo dejando de lado su trompo ridículamente grande. Kagome asintió en respuesta.

Shippo fue el primero en partir, quedando en el acuerdo que él iría por la derecha y ella por la izquierda, a la altura de la cueva que vieran en el camino.

—Inuyasha, buscaremos un lugar donde lavarnos las manos—dijo Kagome jalando un poco la chaqueta de Inuyasha para llamar su atención.

Inuyasha, creyendo que nada interesante tendría que decirle una cría de ocho años, la ignoró olímpicamente, dedicado a observar el crepitar de la lumbre frente a él. Asintió un poquito sólo para que Kagome lo dejara en paz, y así fue.

Kagome se fue por donde acordaron, siguiendo el vuelo de una luciérnaga que le llamó la atención. Escuchó que alguien cantaba, con una voz esmerada y dulce, y fue así como se alejó poco a poco de la luz del campamento, fue así como se alejó del campamento en sí, adentrándose en la obscuridad del bosque.

I

Se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera para intercambiar información, dando gracias a que la lluvia se había detenido para permitirles ese descanso.

—Yo investigué sobre lo que se cree que hay aquí—dijo Sango, entregando a los otros dos una hoja con la información—ahí dice que se cree que aquí habita una ninfa que protege el bosque y la montaña en sí, pero al mismo tiempo nadie ha podido comprobarlo dado el número de desapariciones que ha habido—Sango se había exaltado al hablar de eso, sintiéndose al mismo nivel que el de sus amigos. Ella, aunque se juntase con ellos, no podía ver y percibir siquiera lo mismo que ellos, su poder de percepción era nulo totalmente, por lo que a veces se sentía excluida cuando ellos intercambiaban miradas o información que ella no comprendía. Se podría creer que incluso envidiaba a sus hermanos pequeños, porque ellos también podían ver esa clase de cosas, más por su corta edad que por otra cosa.

—Yo encontré en la biblioteca que aquí hay una cueva, que esa cueva está encantada, y que su encanto es más fuerte el veinticuatro de julio a las doce del día y de la noche—dijo Miroku sin entregarles nada, más que una significativa mirada.

—Por eso insististe tanto en que viniésemos hoy, mañana será veinticuatro de julio—reflexionó Inuyasha encontrando bastante congruente este hecho.

—Hermana, hermana—Shippo solicitaba hablar con Sango, demandando su atención con ímpetu y perturbación.

— ¿Qué sucede mocoso?—bufó Inuyasha, cansado de los juegos en los que siempre se veía envueltos gracias a los revoltosos hermanos menores de Sango, exceptuando a Kohaku claro.

—Kagome no ha vuelto—dijo sin más Shippo trémulo, con sus ojitos verdes cristalinos amenazando con desatar su propia lluvia.

— ¿Cómo que Kagome no ha vuelto?—inquirió Sango exaltada de pronto, abriendo los ojos con la mirada clavada en el pequeño Shippo.

Shippo, con sus palabras mochas y poco entendibles, le relató lo ocurrido, y lo único que Sango entendió era que su hermanita estaba sola en el bosque, quizás perdida, y lo peor de todo es que todo el lugar estaba irregular por causa de las lluvias, so pudo caerse en algún barranco, so pudo haber caído en algún encharcamiento de agua.

Se puso histérica y a despotricar contra todos, desquitándose con Miroku más que con nadie y por nada en especial, sólo que fue al primero que vio.

Inuyasha se sintió terriblemente mal, porque a él Kagome le había comunicado sus planes que vilmente ignoró por considerarlos una nimiedad, más ahora sentíase como si el suelo que pisaba en cualquier momento se lo fuera a tragar. Tenía una miedo febril cada vez que pasaba su mirada inspeccionando a su rededor, viendo como el follaje de los arboles grandes y pequeños se lo tragaban todo en esa oscuridad perturbadora. Tenía la sensación de ser observado, pero cuando regresaba la vista y giraba para atrapar al culpable la sensación desaparecía completamente.

—Tendremos que dividirnos para encontrarla—Miroku quiso decirle que la expresión era "buscarla" pero quizás Sango utilizara esa para dar a conocer su firmeza en que encontrarían a su hermana.

Anduvieron largo rato por los alrededores, con bujía en mano, cada uno por su lado. Entre el fango verdoso y los arboles era difícil ver en esa oscuridad que parecía tragarse todo. Inuyasha quizás era el más perturbado en todo esto, y no era por la desaparición de Kagome, sino que la sensación de ser observado había crecido en el momento en que se separó de los demás, y eso le inquietaba de sobremanera hasta tal punto que le temblaban las manos.

Acaso la atmosfera enigmática del lugar fuese la culpable de tan penosa situación, pero Inuyasha no tenía planeado detenerse a pensar en ello, más cuando juró haber sentido que unos dedos rozaban ligeramente su hombro. Miró hacia arriba, y grande fue su alivio al ver que se trataba de la rama de un árbol, pero volvió a inquietarse cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no corría ni un mísero soplido de aire que pudiese mover la rama, por lo que optó por emprender carrera de regreso al campamento y aguardar la vuelta de los demás en compañía de Kirara.

Su carrera se vio truncada cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a ningún lado en específico, que ya había pasado varias veces por el mismo arroyo y su casi inexistente cascada, y que desde la enorme piedra de la cual caía la cascada estaba alguien observándolo, sonriendo fervorosamente.

—K…Kagome—dijo febrilmente, desfalleciendo por el susto de ver a la niña en medio de la oscuridad, con su vestido pringado de barro y su rostro manchado del mismo.

Kagome borró la sonrisa que portara momentos antes, exponiendo un rostro serio y casi escalofriante de no ser ella quien lo tuviera. Inuyasha palideció.

Inuyasha llamó a la niña para que se reuniera con él, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la enorme piedra, sorprendiéndose al ver como ella la rechazaba y en cambio bajaba ella misma de un salto acertado justo frente a él.

—No hace falta—espetó cuando pasó a su lado. Inuyasha juró haber sentido un frio glacial cuando la niña caminó junto a él, pero en ese momento lo relacionó con la temperatura del lugar.

Cuando llegaron Sango se deshizo en alegría y mimos para Kagome, la cual se mantenía impávida dejándose hacer. Miroku notó esto muy extraño, siendo que la niña siempre era incluso más afectiva que la hermana mayor, pero atribuyó eso al susto que debió llevarse al verse sola en el bosque, pero no por eso sus dudas le abandonaron.

Inuyasha, en cambio, no notó esto, porque él no era muy observador cuando se trataba de Kagome. Estaba consciente del amor platónico que ella sentía por él, engrandeciendo su ego porque una cría le quería, pero él jamás había dado signos de corresponderla, porque precisamente era una cría y la hermana menor de su amiga, y aunque no fuera así y las cosas ocurriesen diferentes, jamás se fijaría en Kagome, porque ese no era su ideal de la mujer.

Todos acordaron que ese había sido un mal rato y que lo mejor era irse a dormir. Sango se acomodó con Kagome, Shippo y Kirara en una manta extendida grande, Miroku abrazando una almohada que sacó justo cuando Sango se durmió, e Inuyasha simplemente ocupó una manta normal, dentro de la carroza.

Los sueños que Inuyasha podía presumir nunca eran normal, acaso porque él tampoco lo era, pero el sueño en el que en ese momento se veía obligado estar era hartas veces más raro que los anteriores, porque precisamente soñó con el lugar donde encontró a Kagome, ese arroyó con la cascada ridícula:

_La criatura más hermosa que nunca podría imaginar, con su largo y sedoso cabello adornado por flores que jamás podrían hacerle justicia a su belleza, con su desnudez en todo su esplendor, su cuerpo goteando pequeños cristales de agua; la creación más magnifica que venía emergiendo del agua y le ofrecía su mano._

—_Ven a la soledad, donde el tiempo no reina y tus sueños son polvo—era una voz maravillosamente hermosa, pero lo que más cautivado lo tenía eran sus ojos del color del agua; sin duda alguna._

_La hermosa mujer seguía ofreciéndole su mano, y él, dentro del sueño, avanzaba hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y sus emociones vivas. Finalmente llegó a su lado, y ella con vehemencia lo besó en los labios. Sintiéndose más cansado quiso separarse, pero ella seguía presionando más y más, hasta que de un tirón alguien lo trajo a la realidad…_

—Inuyasha ¿quieres levantarte de una vez?—inquirió Sango con los brazos en jarras parada frente a él. Por un impulso que él desconocía volteó a ver el lugar donde Kagome durmiera la noche pasada, solo para encontrarla todavía durmiendo, y despertando en el mismo momento en que el posaba sus ojos en ella.

Salieron de la carroza y el día no había mejorado en nada, las nubes seguían tan grises y la niebla igual de densa que cuando llegaron, lo que les dificultaría su tarea de excursión en la montaña.

Nuevamente quiso ver a Kagome, sintiendo una intranquilidad tal que, de no ser porque sabía que ella no le gustaba, lo habría llevado a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba pálida, demasiado pálida, ojerosa también, con un semblante febril y que incitaba a pensar en alguna especie de anemia. Lo más curioso de todo, según Inuyasha, era que la mocosa no anduviera ya pululando alrededor suyo como siempre, consumida por la felicidad de por siquiera verlo.

Miroku iba meditando todo cuanto ocurriera el día de su llegada, poniendo especial atención en el accidente de Kagome y que ella no daba señales de querer entablar una conversación con nadie, acaso también en su semblante enfermizo que para nada era una buena señal después de haber pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar de miedo.

Sango, por su lado, había tratado no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, pudiera ser que su hermana sólo estaba asustada todavía y el clima frio no ayudara en nada. Iba acicalando su hermosa cabellera castaña de la cual estaba realmente orgullosa, nunca en su vida se la había cortado y no pensaba hacerlo nunca.

—Inuyasha, me parece que has de pensar lo mismo—dijo Miroku repentinamente al acercarse a su amigo, señalando disimuladamente a Kagome con la bujía que llevara en la mano.

Inuyasha se asombró grandemente al caer en la cuenta de que no era el único que se hubiese dado cuenta del curioso cambio en la actitud de Kagome, acaso porque Miroku fuera extremadamente inteligente, acaso porque fuera muy evidente, pero cual fuera de las anteriores razones sabía que había un trasfondo de todo eso, aunque puede que sólo haya sido por el trastorno de haber pasado un mal rato dentro del abrumador bosque.

No contestó nada, pero su silencio fue más que suficiente para Miroku que sabía leer incluso a las piedras. En la mente de Miroku podrían surgir las más descabelladas suposiciones para el asunto de Kagome, bien lo sabía Inuyasha, pero daba la casualidad que su amigo no era ningún tonto, que por más descabellada y sin sentido que tuviera su resolución, pudiera ser que acaso la certeza se encontrase en ella, y eso era lo que especialmente lo tenía perturbado.

Quizás Miroku tuviera razón.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Ochocientas treinta y dos palabras según Word.

Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha:_Hazme el amor._

Bueno, este segundo capítulo es corto, porque en sí tengo un número máximo de palabras que no debo superar y eso, sino aquí tuviera cerca de unas quince mil palabras o algo asi XD. Espero que les guste, dedicado a la personita que me dejó un review, se agradece :3 sin más, al fic.

Inuyasha iba sumamente preocupado por la actitud tan taciturna y poco normal de Kagome. En otros tiempos eso le hubiera parecido la cosa más feliz del mundo al verse librado de la irritante niña, pero no era el caso en ese momento. Acaso se sentía con la responsabilidad de velar por ella, acaso tenía miedo por la noche anterior cuando la encontró en la cascadita. Cualquiera que fuera lo tenía inquieto hasta tal punto de voltear a verla cada cinco segundos.

Miroku iba bebiendo _té caliente, _Sango no dejaba de regañar a Shippo que parecía enfadado con algo, e Inuyasha no paraba de ver a Kagome. La niña tenía clavada la mirada en una horrible muñeca de hilos verdes que encontrara la noche anterior; le sonreía y hablaba en suaves susurros. Sango no había reparado en ello porque iba demasiado ocupada refunfuñando su suerte al ver su vestido batido en fango al igual que sus botines.

Inuyasha sentía una mirada clavarse en él en ese preciso momento, y cuando viró su vista se topó con la penetrante mirada de Kagome, tan inquisidora y taciturna a la vez. Sintió que un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo en ese momento, cuando conectó su mirada con la chocolatosa de ella. Regresó su vista al frente, porque tan inquietante momento le había puesto de los nervios, tanto que en todo el rato que duraron caminando no volvió a voltear a verla, pero sintiendo siempre la mirada clavada en su nuca.

I

Llegaron a un claro con las quejas de Sango de fondo al haber dejado a Kirara y los caballos solos en el claro donde habían acampado. En ese nuevo claro había una choza vieja cayéndose a pedazos, con un pequeño huerto en el jardín que indicaba vida humana.

Miroku fue quien se adelantó y tocó la puerta con extrema suavidad, temiendo tirar del golpe la decadente choza.

— ¡Largo!—la voz áspera y ronca indicaba que le habían escuchado, pero no recibiendo su mensaje de paz que significaba el haber tocado de esa manera.

—Somos unos viajeros en busca de un poco de descanso—dijo con tono conciliador, y casi muere del susto cuando la puerta se entreabrió y un ojo amarillento y casi lechoso se asomó por la rendija que dejó la puerta—Buenos días, ¿sería tan amable de darnos un poco de agua? La nuestra se nos acabó hace no mucho tiempo—pidió amablemente, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que su cordialidad no funcionaría con aquella anciana al ver la mirada severa y escrutadora que le dedicaba.

—No tienen nada que hacer aquí, váyanse ahora que pueden—volvió a decir, con ansiedad filtrada en su voz rasposa, intentando cerrar la puerta siendo impedido por Miroku.

—Por favor, traemos niños—sonrió para sus adentros por la suspicacia de sus pensamientos al ver como la anciana abría un poco más la puerta para verificar lo dicho, observando primero a Shippo escondido en las faldas de Sango, después rotando su vista a Kagome, clavándose en la muñeca que la niña apretaba contra su pecho de manera mecánica.

Kagome también miró a la anciana, y esta de inmediato abrió por completo la puerta dándoles paso en silencio.

Inuyasha había seguido cada uno de los actos registrados, quedándose un poco confundido por tales acciones, más por la anciana que cualquier otra.

Era una vieja como supuso: arrugada, frágil y encorvada, luciendo ropas andrajosas como si no se hubiera bañado en semanas, el cabello grasiento y casi inexistente revuelto como nido de pájaros; daba la impresión de estar frente a un muerto viviente.

La mujer les dio agua, en el fondo del vaso podía apreciarse tierra estancada, quizás y nunca lavara los trastes esa mujer.

—No puedo dejar a Kirara sola, podría salirse del carruaje—Sango cada vez estaba más y más histérica, desquitándose con quienes se atreviera a siquiera verla—No puedo más, iré por ella—sentenció decidida, levantándose y alisándose el vestido.

—Nada de eso, querida Sango, no puedo dejarte ir, pronto anochecerá y no alcanzará la bujía que traigo—dijo Miroku, preocupado y reacio a dejarla partir. Sango se enfureció más.

— ¡Eso debiste pensarlo antes de dejar a Kirara sola en el carruaje! Ahora, sin importar las quejas dadas, me temo que me marcho, adiós—se dio media vuelta y dejó la choza a grandes zancadas, dejando en jaque a Miroku sobre si ir en pos de ella o esperar por su regreso.

Inuyasha notó que Kagome no estaba, lo cual de por sí ya era raro, agregando su comportamiento nada de eso tenía sentido y perderla de vista quizás fue su más grande y craso error.

Ni diez minutos pasaron cuando un _grito desgarrador_ sumió todo en silencio. Miroku identificó la voz de Sango en él, temiendo lo peor y saliendo inmediatamente de la choza en pos de la joven, con Inuyasha pisándole los talones a gran velocidad.

Quizás y Sango siempre tuvo razón, no debieron llevar a los niños, mucho menos a Kagome.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Como se darán cuenta, aquí está el penultimo cap. Subiré el último también de golpe ¿por qué? porque se me acabó el tiempo para publicar en el reto XD

Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor.

Capítulo III

Por alguna extraña razón Inuyasha agradecía el no haber llevado ninguna bujía para alumbrar el camino, contando con la casi extinta luz solar que se filtraba con dificultad en el espeso follaje del bosque. Miroku iba a la delantera, guidándose por las pisadas aun frescas dejadas en el barro.

Inuyasha podía sentir su corazón latir en sus oídos, ver cómo iba dejando sus pisadas marcadas en el suelo. La imagen de Kagome con esa horrible muñeca no lograba salírsele de la mente, acaso estaba volviéndose loco por cuanto en su mente se formulaba, pero estaba seguro de que algo sucedía, algo que probablemente acarrearía consigo nada más que desgracias. Quizás y ya presentía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, o quizás su mente sólo estaba jugándole una broma. Para cuando ambos llegaron cerca de una gran roca donde se habían detenido para descansar antes de llegar a la casa de la anciana Kaede, no pudieron contener el _miedo _y nauseas al ver el cuerpo clavado a un árbol cercano de Sango, desnudo y el pecho desgarrado goteando _sangre_ fresca en su totalidad, con el cráneo al descubierto y su bella mata de cabellos castaños extraviada. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y vidriosos, lo que causó que Miroku se pusiera a vomitar en el acto, pero dejando sin reacción a Inuyasha que comenzaba a creer que eso era algo producido por su mente.

Algo semejante a un rayo de lucidez tuvo cuando tomó del brazo a Miroku y ambos regresaron a la choza de la anciana. Inuyasha quería irse lo más pronto posible, no estaba seguro, pero juró haber escuchado risas de niños, aunque Miroku parecía ido y no haber oído nada.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y sentíase el estómago en la garganta. Incluso le pareció ver con su vista periférica la silueta del alguien corriendo a la par de ellos, lo que crispó los nervios todavía más, casi destrozándoselos.

No más llegaron a la choza de la anciana y Miroku fue a sentarse en un rincón, incapaz de hacer algo más, mucho menos de pensar en una solución. Inuyasha por su parte comenzó a buscar a Kagome en el reducido espacio que representaba la decadente choza, sólo para encontrarla jugando felizmente con Shippo, al parecer en su estado natural de antes, con la horrible muñeca a un lado.

— ¿Qué…hacen?—habló pausado y entrecortado. Cuando Kagome giró su rostro para verlo de frente, notó un brillo nuevo en sus ojos que recordaba como castaños, más ahora eran una mescolanza con azul. El brillo en sus ojos no era para nada reconfortante, al contrario, le destrozaba los nervios todavía más. Se talló la cara y se revolvió el cabello demostrando desesperación, solo esperaba que el pequeño Shippo no preguntara por el grito.

Notó, no en el momento, que Kagome llevaba un viejo y raído vestido verde como de muñeca, contrario al que antes llevara. Kaede puso como excusa que era a causa de que Kagome llevaba el anterior vestido completamente batido en fango, y que a lo mejor podría enfermarse a causa de ello.

Esa noche ni él ni Miroku se atrevieron a decir una palabra de lo ocurrido a Sango, por temor a la reacción tanto de Kagome como la de Shippo.

Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada Inuyasha no pudo dormir, nervioso hasta la médula dando vueltas en la manta que Kaede dispusiera para él. No dejaba de ver a Kagome, notando lo muy inusual que era que ella no soltara para nada la maldita muñeca, ni siquiera dormida. Temiéndose lo peor la vigiló toda la noche, siempre al tanto de ella y la muñeca.

—Es absurdo—había dicho Miroku cuando Inuyasha, dentro del delirio que la fiebre que lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche le provocaba, le había dicho sus conclusiones acerca de Kagome y la muñeca, sobre su comportamiento extraño y consecuente—estás desvariando…y yo también—admitió enjuagándose las lágrimas recordando el terrible final de Sango.

— ¡Es ella! lo he visto en su mirada—Inuyasha lucía como un loco, ojeroso y el cabello hecho un desastre, la ropa sucia y rota por correr en el bosque, el sonrojo nada saludable a causa de la fiebre que comenzaba a atacarlo.

Miroku le observaba pensativo, lo poco que podía pensar después de lo sucedido. Definitivamente Inuyasha necesitaba quien le hiciera entrar en razón.

Se encontraban fuera de la choza, en los alrededores pero no lejos. A un lado de ellos había una zanja llena de piedras, en su mayoría grandes y puntiagudas.

—Inuyasha, será mejor que te tranquilices—suplicó Miroku, impaciente también, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, tomando a Inuyasha de los brazos y sostenerlo, _sostenerse, _porque él realmente ya no podía, no sin Sango a su lado.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo me encargaré de ella!—vociferó Inuyasha, y Miroku consideró eso lo último, que estaban condenados a no salir de ahí a no ser que Inuyasha regresara a sus cabales, que la pequeña Kagome también estaba condenada, y ahora lo comprendía.

Forcejeó con Inuyasha. Inuyasha era más fuerte a todas luces a pesar de no hallarse en sus mejores condiciones, y fue precisamente esa fuerza la que hizo tambalearse a Miroku, no alcanzar a sostenerse y finalmente cayendo a la zanja de las enormes piedras.

Todo había sido tan rápido que Inuyasha apenas lo notó.

—Te lo dije Miroku…Kagome tiene la culpa—murmuró con la mirada clavada en la zanja, donde Miroku yacía clavado a la mitad del dorso en una de las muchas protuberancias filosas de las rocas, con su cabeza hueca y el cerebro tres metros lejos de él. Inuyasha no sabía que así luciera una parte que se encuentra tan escondida dentro del cuerpo, y no era realmente fascinante.


	4. Chapter 4

Este fic participa en el reto de Halloween del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el amor.

Capítulo IV

Apenas puso un pie en la cabaña y lo primero que vio fue a la anciana correr hacia él vociferando que faltaba poco, poco para algo y a él realmente no le interesaba.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome?—estaba decidido a acabar con todo eso de una vez, porque la muñeca de Kagome mató a Sango, mató a Miroku y de seguro también lo mataría a él y a Shippo.

—Ella…se la ha llevado—murmuró con su ojo amarillento y desorbitado, exhalando un aliento putrefacto al abrir la boca y mostrar los pocos dientes que le quedaban, podridos y casi negros.

— ¿Qué sabes anciana?—bramó Inuyasha tomando por las solapas a la pobre mujer, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo.

—Y-Yo te diré todo…bájame—imploró. Inuyasha con algo de rudeza la dejó en el suelo—en esta montaña…hay una ninfa, el espíritu corrompido de lo que alguna vez fue una ninfa…—se corrigió, observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Inuyasha que fue nula—su espíritu fue condenado a vivir dentro de una muñeca que una niña hizo de su propia energía espiritual y un hechizo que podría liberarla si ella reunía todo lo que en vida tuvo…el cabello más hermoso, la mente más brillante, un corazón puro y…unos hermosos ojos—continuó—todo ello y un cuerpo donde renacer…y ya encontró todo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…Kagome…?—Inuyasha había vuelto a la normalidad repentinamente, tan abrupto fue que se sintió mareado.

—Sólo tienes una oportunidad de salvarla…destruyendo a la muñeca antes de que el ritual se efectúe—Inuyasha sintió el tufo del aliento de Kaede en su cara de lo tan cerca que la anciana estuvo de él cuando le dijo eso.

No esperó más y fue en pos de Kagome, seguro de que seguía con Shippo. Cuando llegó Shippo no estaba, solo Kagome, silenciosa nuevamente, pero sonriéndole esta vez a él.

—Hola—había dicho ella, pero no fue ella, porque ella nunca saluda así, ni siquiera cuando estaba triste o enojada.

Él no contestó y se acercó a ella.

—Te voy a salvar—le dijo decidido. A su derecha estaba un mazo y un chuchillo enorme, el cual tomó sigilosamente hasta que llegó al lado de ella y le arrebató la muñeca. Quizás si Inuyasha hubiera puesto un poco más de atención se habría dado cuenta de que en ningún momento Kagome hizo el intento de arrebatarle la muñeca, ni cuando se la quitó ni cuando comenzó a acuchillarla una y otra vez, ignorando el hecho de la sangre que salpicaba su rostro y ropa desde la primera vez que arremetió contra ella.

Terminó cansado y alterado, con la respiración agitada y dificultosa, admirando su obra insaciablemente.

—Debo agradecerte, Inuyasha—volteó el rostro con tanta rapidez que casi sintió su cuello romperse—de no haber sido tú quien la matara yo jamás hubiera podido lograrlo. Tenía que ser alguien que le tuviera afecto y sin lazos de nacimiento—el rostro de Kagome ya no era la sonrisa siniestra de momentos antes, ahora parecía tan fría e inexpresiva que inquietaba más a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha observó con horror el cuerpo desfigurado de la muñeca, pero con el rostro y los ojos de botones intactos, y por su rostro fluyendo lágrimas que comenzaban a secarse.

—Solo me falta una cosa—dijo pausadamente—_Tus ojos de oro…_

**FIN.**


End file.
